Grand Theft Auto V
center|35px Grand Theft Auto V'' Musique de l'intro''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzKvPrIPVbE '''''Grand Theft Auto V (ou Grand Theft Auto Five, abrégé GTA V ou GTA 5) est le quinzième épisode de la série Grand Theft Auto. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'action-aventure en monde ouvert qui est commercialisé depuis le 17 septembre 2013 sur Xbox 360 et PlayStation 3. Il est également sorti au Japon le 10 octobre 2013. Le 9 juin 2014, durant l'E3 2014, il a été annoncé que Grand Theft Auto V sortira aussi sur Playstation 4, Xbox One et PC a l'automne 2014. Le 12 septembre 2014, Rockstar a annoncé la date de sortie de Grand Theft Auto V sur Playstation 4 et Xbox One pour le 18 novembre 2014. Toutefois pour la sortie de la version PC, Grand Theft Auto V est sorti le 14 avril 2015 au lieu du 27 janvier 2015. Le jeu est aussi lié à Grand Theft Auto Online, un jeu multijoueur sorti le 1er octobre 2013 qui se déroule dans le même lieu mais auquel les événements se déroulent avant ceux de GTA V. L'année 2011 avait été déclarée non-GTA year (« année sans GTA ») par le président de Take-Two Interactive, maison-mère de Rockstar Games qui édite le jeu. Il en était de même pour l'année 2012. Description Ce nouvel épisode est le successeur de Grand Theft Auto IV, de ses extensions et indirectement de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Il se déroule exclusivement dans les temps modernes à Los Santos et sa banlieue, le comté de Blaine County. Une aire urbaine de l'État de San Andreas déjà apparue dans l'épisode du même nom : Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Gameplay Considéré par les développeurs de Rockstar Games comme un successeur spirituel à la plupart des jeux développés par Rockstar Games comme Max Payne 3 ou Red Dead Redemption et auquel il s'inspire d'autres jeux du studio comme Manhunt ou Midnight Club: Los Angeles, GTA V fait évoluer quasiment tous les mécanismes des précédents épisodes de la série comme par exemple pour la première fois de l'histoire de la série, trois protagonistes sont jouables dans Grand Theft Auto V : Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips et Franklin Clinton.thumb|300px|L'artwork des trois protagonistes. [[Michael De Santa (à gauche), Franklin Clinton (au centre) et Trevor Philips (à droite).]] * Michael est un ancien braqueur vivant sous le programme de protection des témoins du Federal Bureau of Investigation. Il a obtenu ce privilège en dénonçant ses collaborateurs. Il s'était arrangé avec le F.I.B. pour garder l'argent gagné durant les braquages. Lassé de rester un simple père de famille après avoir sa vie de criminel, il décide de retourner dans le monde du crime. * Trevor est un criminel de carrière, il est sociopathe, émotionnellement instable et dépendant aux drogues ce qui l'a empeché de devenir pilote d'avion dans l'armée de l'air canadienne. Il a ensuite travaillé dans le passé avec Michael jusqu'aux événements de Ludendorff en 2004. Il a ensuite déménagé dans la ville de Sandy Shores située dans le désert a Blaine County ou il a fondé une entreprise : Trevor Philips Enterprises. * Franklin est le plus jeune des trois, il est membre des Familles, un gang de rue de Los Santos. Ambitieux et entré récemment dans le monde du crime, il travaille avec son ami d'enfance Lamar Davis comme employés en charge des saisies pour le compte de Simeon Yetarian, le propriétaire d'une concession automobile de Los Santos. Certaines missions principales de l'histoire, missions secondaires et activités vont seulement être disponible pour un seul protagoniste bien que les rencontres aléatoires peuvent être déclenchées et terminées par n'importe quel protagoniste. Le système de statistiques de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas est de retour auquel le joueur a la possibilité d'améliorer certaines caractéristiques par exemple en conduisant des véhicules, en pilotant des avions ou en réalisant des attaques furtives. Chaque protagoniste dispose de sa propre compétence spéciale qui peut être déclenchée a tout moment dans le jeu : Michael peut ralentir le temps lorsqu'il est a pied, Franklin peut aussi ralentir le temps lorsqu'il conduit un véhicule et Trevor peut enrager pour faire plus de dégâts et en subir moins lorsqu'il est attaqué. Rockstar a confirmé que GTA V se déroule dans l'univers HD, ce qui signifie que certains personnages de GTA IV sont présents, comme le protagoniste de The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz. Grand Theft Auto V comprend 69 missions principales s'articulant autour de six braquages, 59 Hobbies et passe-temps, 58 missions secondaires appelées Inconnus et détraqués, 14 événements aléatoires et 30 événements divers. Caractéristiques En plus des trois protagonistes, Grand Theft Auto V apporte de nouvelles ainsi que d'anciennes fonctionnalités : Univers du jeu = * Los Santos et ses alentours ont été complètement transformés, ce n'est pas une copie de la carte de GTA San Andreas. Toutefois dans la bande-annonce, le plan général semble être le même : Downtown à l'ouest, les collines au nord avec le panneau Vinewood, la campagne isolée avec de hauts reliefs etc. * La totalité de la carte est ouverte au joueur dès le début du jeu toutefois le joueur doit l'explorer pour qu'elle apparaisse dans le menu Pause. * Plusieurs noms de lieux sont révélés : Vinewood, Little Seoul, Los Puerta Freeway, Vespucci Beach, Downtown, Del Perro Freeway, East Los Santos et Los Santos Bay, etc. * GTA V inclut également des avions, des dirigeables, des camions, des jet-skis, des montagnes, des voitures décapotables, des mines et des champs d'éoliennes, et pour la première fois, une faune avec laquelle le joueur peut interagir. * La ville et ses environs semblent plongés dans un brouillard sombre en fin de journée. * Sam Houser, fondateur de Rockstar Games, a déclaré que la surface de jeu devrait être deux fois et demie supérieure à celle de Red Dead Redemption, qui détient déjà la plus grande superficie de jeu jamais réalisée par le studio. Avec le temps, les développeurs ont finalement estimé le jeu avec une surface supérieure à celles de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Red Dead Redemption et GTA IV réunies. * 15 espèces animales sont intégrées dans le jeu, dont des chiens, des requins, des sangliers et des cerfs. Il a été confirmé que certaines de ces espèces peuvent être chassées par le joueur ; il est également possible d'avoir un animal de compagnie, par exemple un chien, auquel le joueur peut acheter des accessoires pour le personnaliser. * Selon Rockstar Games, les performances des graphismes ont été décuplées par rapport aux épisodes précédents grâce a une version améliorée du Rockstar Advanced Game Engine. * Les fonds sous-marins peuvent être entièrement explorés. Par ailleurs, certaines missions prennent entièrement place dans les fonds marins. * De nouvelles activités sont présentes : golf, tennis, yoga, triathlon, plongée et sauts en parachute. |-| Personnages = * En dehors des missions et si le personnage n'est pas recherché par la police, il est possible de changer de protagoniste à n'importe quel moment du jeu grâce a une roue des personnages. * Le système d'[[amitié dans GTA IV|amitié vu dans GTA IV]] est de nouveau mis en place, mais les histoires de cœur n'ont pas été insérées dans le jeu, seulement des relations amicales. * Durant certaines des missions du jeu, il est possible que les trois personnages puissent se retrouver. Il est possible de choisir quel protagoniste choisir pour mener à bien la mission ; tous auront des objectifs de missions qui seront susceptibles de différer de ceux des autres. Il est aussi évidemment possible de changer de protagoniste en cours de route. * Chaque protagoniste a un compte bancaire séparé, les dépenses et les gains d'un protagoniste ne concernent pas un autre protagoniste. * La possibilité d'acheter des propriétés est de retour auquel le gérant d'une propriété peut confier au protagoniste qui a acheté la propriété des missions secondaires de gestion de propriété. * Le système de rencontres aléatoires vu dans Red Dead Redemption a été mis en place. * Le gang The Lost Motorcycle Club fait son retour officiel : dans la second bande-annonce, l'un des protagonistes s'échappe en avion d'une bande de bikers sur lesquels on aperçoit l'insigne des Lost ; de plus on voit un van avec une nouvelle fois leur insigne. * Les rivaux des Lost, les Angels of Death, font aussi leur retour. |-| Véhicules = * GTA V est l'épisode qui a le plus grand nombre de véhicules de l'histoire de la série ainsi que la sélection de véhicules la plus variée. * Beaucoup de véhicules proviennent de GTA IV (certains ont été modifiés) mais beaucoup de nouveaux véhicules ont été créés également. * Chaque protagoniste dispose de son véhicule personnel : une Tailgater pour Michael, un Bodhi pour Trevor et une Buffalo S pour Franklin. * Les véhicules peuvent être personnalisées a Los Santos Customs qui succèdent aux Pay 'n' Spray des précédents épisodes. * Certains véhicules peuvent désormais être achetés de manière légale dans le jeu sur Internet. * Les avions sont de retour et comme Trevor est un ancien pilote de l'armée, il est possible de les conduire dès le début du jeu. |-| Gameplay = * L'indice de recherche est proche de celui des épisodes de l'univers 3D. Toutefois le nombre maximum d'étoiles de recherche a été réduit a cinq. * Pour la première fois, un système de points de passage pendant les missions a été mis en place ce qui permet d'éviter aux joueurs d'éviter de recommencer la totalité d'une mission. * Une roue des armes a été ajoutée qui permet de regrouper les armes du joueur dans huit slots ce qui permet de choisir une arme plus rapidement. Le temps est ralenti lorsque la roue est utilisée. * Les armes du jeu sont personnalisables a Ammu-Nation. Par exemple le joueur peut ajouter des textures, un silencieux ou une torche. * Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la série, la santé du joueur se régénère partiellement lorsqu'elle descend a un niveau critique jusqu’à la moitié de la barre de santé. * Il est possible d'acheter des actions d'entreprises de l'univers HD sur deux sites Internet : Lcn-exchange.com et Bawsaq.com. Ce dernier est liée au Rockstar Games Social Club ce qui fait que l'évolution des cours des actions provient directement des joueurs. * Le téléphone portable inclut de nouvelles fonctionnalités comme la possibilité de consulter Internet, les e-mails du protagoniste ou d'utiliser l'application Snapmatic pour prendre des photos qui peuvent etre envoyées sur le compte Social Club du joueur. * La fonctionnalité de sauvegarde automatique est de retour auquel s'ajoute une fonctionnalité de sauvegarde rapide qui peut être effectuée sur le téléphone portable. La sauvegarde "classique" qui peut être effectuée dans les planques est toujours présente. |-| Bande-annonces = * La musique de la première bande-annonce est "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake Overture" du groupe Small Faces. * La musique de la deuxième bande-annonce est "Skeletons" par Stevie Wonder. * La musique de la bande-annonce de Michael est "Radio Ga Ga" du groupe Queen. * La musique de la bande-annonce de Franklin est "Hood gone love it" de Jay Rock & Kendrick Lamar. * La musique de la bande-annonce de Trevor est "Are you sure Hank done it this way" de Waylon Jennings. * La musique de la bande-annonce officielle (du 29 août 2013) est "Sleepwalking" du groupe The Chain Gang of 1974. Informations officielles Fin 2011 : première informations = *Le 25 octobre 2011, le logo de GTA V ci-dessus apparaît sur le site Internet de Rockstar Games, avec la promotion d'une bande-annonce prévue le 2 novembre suivant et qui est en effet postée ce jour-là. Le lendemain de la publication, Rockstar Games publie un communiqué officiel dévoilant GTA V : **« Nous sommes fiers d’annoncer officiellement que Grand Theft Auto V est en cours de développement. Développé par le créateur de la série Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V''investit la ville de Los Santos et ses collines, campagnes et plages alentours, dans le jeu le plus vaste et le plus ambitieux que Rockstar ait jamais créé. Avec une nouvelle direction audacieuse dans les domaines de la liberté en monde ouvert, de la narration, du déroulement en missions et du multijoueur en ligne, ''Grand Theft Auto V se concentre sur la poursuite du dollar tout-puissant dans une Californie du Sud contemporaine réimaginée. » |-|2012 : quelques précisions = *À l'été 2012, Rockstar Games a révélé une série d'images de Grand Theft Auto V. *En octobre 2012, des fuites révèlent des posters indiquant la date de sortie pour le printemps 2013 sur Xbox 360 et Playstation 3. Une date pour une version PC et Mac n'est pas encore annoncée. Ces informations sont confirmées par un message sur la page Facebook de Rockstar. *Le 5 novembre 2012, Rockstar annonce que GTA V peut être pré-commandé et diffuse un fond d'écran appelé "Beach Weather". Le même jour Rockstar annonce qu'une deuxième bande-annonce sera diffusé le 14 novembre 2012. *Le 8 novembre 2012, le magazine américain GameInformer consacre 32 pages à Grand Theft Auto V, révélant de nombreuses informations comme les trois protagonistes, la taille de la carte du jeu et certaines nouveautés présentes dans le jeu. *Le mercredi 14 novembre 2012, Rockstar Games publie sur son site officiel une deuxième bande-annonce. |-|2013 : dernières informations = *Le 31 janvier 2013, Rockstar Games annonce la date de sortie pour le 17 septembre 2013 au lieu du printemps 2013. Le studio déclare que la raison de ce report est de vouloir peaufiner le jeu pour qu'il corresponde aux attentes des joueurs. *Le 30 avril 2013, Rockstar Games dévoile trois trailers différents, un pour chaque protagoniste. *Les mois qui suivent, Rockstar Games continue de dévoiler des artworks du jeu. *Le 9 juillet 2013, Rockstar Games montre un trailer de gameplay qui permet de cerner les nouveautés de ce prochain opus. *Les semaines qui suivent, plusieurs informations inédites comme la possibilité d'avoir un animal de compagnie continuent d'être officialisées. *Le 15 août 2013, Rockstar Games montre un trailer de gameplay online intitulé « Grand Theft Auto Online » qui permet de cerner les nouveautés de ce prochain opus. Contenu téléchargeable :Voir les articles détaillés : Contenu téléchargeable de GTA V et Mises à jour de GTA Online. Depuis la sortie de GTA V, plusieurs contenus téléchargeables (DLC en anglais pour « downloadable content ») ont été publiés et le studio Rockstar Games en a promis d’autres encore, en particulier pour son multijoueur en ligne Grand Theft Auto Online. Source : http://www.rockstargames.com/fr/newswire/article/52349/gta-online-census-the-story-so-far Versions pour Playstation 4 / Xbox One et PC A l'E3 2014, il a été annoncé la sortie de Grand Theft Auto V sur PlayStation 4, Xbox One et PC pour la fin de l'année 2014. Cette version profite d'améliorations graphiques comme la distance d'affichage et la résolution qui ont été améliorées, un trafic plus dense, une vie sauvage plus riche, un trafic routier plus dense ainsi que l'ajout de nouvelles activités, armes et véhicules des précédents épisodes de la série comme le Dodo ainsi que de nouvelles musiques sur les stations de radio. Les joueurs peuvent transférer leurs personnages de GTA Online dont les parties accueillent trente joueurs (contre seize joueurs pour les consoles d'ancienne génération) des versions PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360 sur les consoles de nouvelle génération ou sur ordinateur. En septembre 2014, Rockstar Games annonce la date de sortie des versions PlayStation 4 et Xbox One pour le 18 novembre 2014 tandis que la version PC est annoncé pour le 24 mars 2015 pour finalement sortir le 14 avril 2015. Voici la liste des nouveautés présentes dans les versions pour les consoles de nouvelles génération et ordinateur : Gameplay = * Vue à la première personne (accessible en effleurant le pavé tactile pour la version PlayStation 4) qui inclut aussi différentes options de visée : assistée, semi-assistée et libre. * Le jeu est en 1080p et en 30 FPS pour les versions PlayStation 4 et Xbox One. * Sur PC, le jeu peut être en 60 FPS en fonction des performances de l'ordinateur. * De nouvelles missions secondaires pour les joueurs ayant joué sur Xbox 360 ou Playstation 3 : **Une série de missions d'investigation en tant que Michael permettant de débloquer deux filtres Vintage pour l'histoire et Snapmatic. **Une mission qui consiste en tant que Franklin de prendre des photographies de nouveaux animaux permettant de débloquer le submersible Kraken. **Une mission appelée "Mosaïques de singe" qui consiste a photographier tous les tags de singes dans la ville pour débloquer des tenues de singe ainsi que le Go Go Monkey Blista. **Nouvelles courses de stock-car. **Des défis pour débloquer le Dodo Seaplane et le Dukes. *Les stations de radio ont 150 musiques supplémentaires. *Une nouvelle station de radio exclusive sur PC : Self Radio. *Tout le contenu téléchargeable des versions PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360 est présent. *Le menu d'interaction de Grand Theft Auto Online est présent dans le mode solo. *Nouveau système de couverture. *Le trafic automobile est plus dense. *Editeur de vidéo avancé. *Une session de Grand Theft Auto Online accueille 30 joueurs (contre 16 sur PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360). |-|Graphismes = *Support du 4K pour la version PC. *Radar amélioré avec une vue 3D plus importante. *Distance d'affichage plus élevée. *Textures plus fines. *Nouveaux détails dans l'environnement. *Nouveaux effets pour la météo. |-|Vie sauvage = *Vingt nouvelles espèces d'animaux incluant des chats, de nouvelles races de chiens, une nouvelle espèce de requin et des baleines. |-|Armes = *Douze armes supplémentaires dont deux exclusives pour ceux ayant joué a la version Playstation 3 et Xbox 360 : le Fusil à impulsion et la Machette. *Possibilité de lancer des grenades rapidement sans viser. |-|Véhicules = * Les véhicules des DLC des versions PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360 apparaissent dans le trafic. * Des véhicules personnalisées peuvent apparaitre dans le trafic. *Les intérieurs des véhicules sont plus détaillés avec des compteurs et des volants qui fonctionnent et une vue cockpit est aussi présente. *De nouveaux véhicules exclusives aux joueurs ayant joués sur la version originale du jeu qui sont : **Dukes présent dans GTA IV **Dodo Seaplane **Dirigeable Xero **Duke O'Death **Go Go Monkey Blista **Submersible Kraken **Marshall **Stallion présent dans GTA IV Hypothèses Avant l'arrivée d'informations officielles comme les bandes-annonces, les images et les articles de magazines sur Grand Theft Auto V, un grand nombre de preuves ont été trouvées dans les précédents épisodes de la série qui pouvaient indiquer l'histoire et le contenu de GTA V entrainant ainsi de nombreuses rumeurs et hypothèses de la part des fans qui ont circulé sur Internet. Pour la liste détaillée des rumeurs et hypothèses, merci de consulter l'article : [[Rumeurs sur GTA V|Spéculation sur GTA V]]. Bande-annonces Fichier:Bande-annonce GTA V|La première bande-annonce officielle de Grand Theft Auto V. Fichier:GTA V (bande-annonce 2)|La seconde bande-annonce officielle de Grand Theft Auto V. Fichier:Grand Theft Auto V Michael. Franklin. Trevor.|La troisième bande-annonce officielle de Grand Theft Auto V, contenant un trailer pour chacun des protagonistes. Fichier:Grand Theft Auto V Vidéo Officielle de Gameplay|La vidéo officielle du gameplay de Grand Theft Auto V. Fichier:Grand Theft Auto V Online Vidéo Officielle de Gameplay|La vidéo officielle du mode multijoueurs de Grand Theft Auto V, « Grand Theft Auto Online ». Fichier:Grand Theft Auto V Trailer Officiel|Le dernier trailer officiel de Grand Theft Auto V. Fichier:Grand Theft Auto V - Pub TV Xbox 360|Publicité pour la version Xbox 360 de Grand Theft Auto V. Fichier:Grand Theft Auto V -- Disponible cet Automne sur PlayStation®4, Xbox One et PC|La première bande-annonce officielle pour PC, PS4 et Xbox One de Grand Theft Auto V. Fichier:Grand Theft Auto V "Une barrière et un chien nommé Skip"|La deuxième bande-annonce officielle pour PC, PS4 et Xbox One de Grand Theft Auto V. Fichier:Grand Theft Auto Online Vidéo de Braquages|La première bande-annonce de Grand Theft Auto Online concernant les braquages. Fichier:Grand Theft Auto V – Présentation de l’Editeur Rockstar|Vidéo explicative sur le fonctionnement de l'éditeur Rockstar Fichier:GTA Online Vidéo Lowriders|Vidéo présentant le contenu téléchargeable "Lowriders" Galerie Images officielles Voir l'article : Images officielles de GTA V. Gtav gallerie6.jpg|La maison de Michael, un des protagonistes, avec un court de tennis. Gtav gallerie5.jpg|Trois hommes à moto. Gtav gallerie4.png|Trevor, second protagoniste, armé d'un Norico Type 56-2. Gtav gallerie3.jpg|Une Infernus traquée par la police. Gtav gallerie2.jpg|Un Duster dans une gorge de la Zancudo River.. Gtav gallerie1.jpg|Le dernier protagoniste, Franklin, sur un camion. Gtav gallerie12.jpg|Un hélicoptère de police. Gtav gallerie11.jpg|Franklin en parachute au-dessus de Cassidy Creek. Gtav gallerie10.jpg|Michael pilotant un P-996 LAZER. Gtav gallerie9.jpg|Un cours d'eau tranquille en ville, à Mirror Park. Gtav gallerie8.jpg|Une Cheetah redessinée. Gtav gallerie7.jpg|Un cycliste sur Vespucci Beach. 00 Screenshot officiel 69.png|L'avion Mammatus volant au-dessus de Vespucci Beach. Sandy Shores, Alamo Sea et Cropduster.png|Le Duster survolant la région de Blaine County. 00 Screenshot officiel 96.png|Le sous-marin fait partie de la plongée dans GTA V. 00 Screenshot officiel 98.png|Trevor au volant d'une Sabre Turbo dans le Blaine County. TrevorPhillips-GTAV-Jetski.jpg|Trevor Philips sur un jetski de sauveteur avec un Mini Uzi. Sabre-gt GTAV.jpg|Une Sabre Turbo modifiée à la limite entre la Route 13 et la Route 1 de San Andreas. Stallion et dominator customisés GTA V.jpg|Une Stallion et une Gauntlet transformés en stock-cars et customisés aux marques présentes dans GTA V. Dodo GTA V.jpg|Le Dodo revient dans GTA V (versions PS4, Xbox One et PC), avec dans l'océan le yacht figurant dans la mission La Petite Chérie à son papa. Cheval Marshall GTA V.jpg|Le Cheval Marshall Imponte Duke O'Death GTA V.jpg|La Duke O'Death, débloquée après avoir fini des événements et défis. Dirigeable Xero GTA V.jpg|Le Dirigeable Xero, décrit comme étant plus maniable et rapide que le Dirigeable Atomic. Submersible Kraken GTA V.jpg|Le Submersible Kraken, débloqué après avoir les nouvelles espèces animales. Fusil à impulsion GTA V.jpg|Le fusil à impulsion. Artworks Voir l'article : Artworks de GTA V. Logo GTA V.jpg|Le logo officiel de GTA V. gtav_artwork_plage_printemps2013.jpg|Un artwork montrant la première date de sortie prévue du jeu, qui a ensuite été repoussé au 17 septembre 2013. Poster-GTAV.jpg|Un artwork de Franklin et Chop, son chien, avec la première date de sortie prévue. Tracey et Jimmy De Santa GTA V (artwork).jpg|Artwork de GTA V représentant Tracey et Jimmy De Santa. Trevor Phillips GTA V (artwork).jpg|Artwork de Trevor sur un quad avec un fusil de précision V trunk 1440x900.jpg|Les 3 protagonistes réunis derrière le coffre d'une Tornado. Artwork-Trevor-Cut-here GTA V.jpg|Trevor faisant référence à son tatouage "cut here" autour du cou. Artwork-préparation-braquage-Vangelico-GTA V.jpg|Préparation du braquage de Vangelico. Artwork-Franklin-Sniper-GTA V.jpg|Franklin visant à l'aide d'un Barret 50 Artwork-Franklin-Chop-GTA V.jpg|Chop et Franklin Artwork-3-protagonistes GTA V.jpg|Les trois protagonistes du jeu Artwork de Chop.jpg|Chop, le chien de Lamar Anecdotes *C'est le premier épisode de la série Grand Theft Auto où la carte est un bloc continental au lieu de plusieurs îles reliées entre elles comme dans les précédents épisodes. *Grand Theft Auto V est le premier épisode à se dérouler pendant deux années différentes : en 2004 durant le Prologue et en 2013 durant le reste du jeu. *Un Dirigeable Atomic immobile est de manière répétitive visible parmi la "skyline" de Los Santos. *Grand Theft Auto V est le premier épisode à avoir de la musique dans le jeu en plus des stations de radio, des musiques durant l'introduction et les crédits et les thèmes musicaux pour le menu pause. *Contrairement aux épisodes précédents, la version française du jeu vouvoie le joueur au lieu de le tutoyer. *Chaque protagoniste semble représenter une licence de Rockstar. Michael représente Max Payne car il est un homme âgé à la retraite avec la capacité de ralentir le temps. Franklin représente Midnight Club: Los Angeles car il est un jeune homme ambitieux avec une capacité exceptionnelle pour la conduite. Trevor représente Manhunt, surtout en raison de son comportement psychopathe et de ces innombrables meurtres qui définissent son personnage. **De plus, les personnalités des protagonistes peuvent être déterminées par combien de temps ils dorment. Michael dort pendant 6 heures, Franklin dort pendant 8 heures et Trevor dort pendant 12 heures. Ce qui peut signifier que Franklin est le plus "normal" des trois protagonistes. *D'après Dan Houser dans une interview en 2012, le script de Grand Theft Auto V a une longueur de plus de 10,000 pages. *C'est le premier épisode de la série dans lequel des animaux sont présents. *Les bruits des coyotes ont été réutilisés de Red Dead Redemption. Voir aussi * [[Los Santos (GTA V)|Los Santos dans GTA V]]. * Vice City: univers HD et San Andreas (GTA V) : Références aux précédents jeux/locations dans l'univers HD. en:Grand Theft Auto V es:Grand Theft Auto V de:Grand Theft Auto V pt:Grand Theft Auto V ru:Grand Theft Auto V pl:Grand Theft Auto V hu:Grand Theft Auto V it:Grand Theft Auto V ar:غراند ثفت أوتو V ja:グランド・セフト・オートV Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Games